roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Post Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in Post Town. Archives 1, 2, 3 In Post Town.... It was Grand Doomer," Calcifer said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "You just think it's okay to pry into this kid's life because he's trans? What if some guy came up to you and asked "Hey, ***hole, did you have any problems taking a sh*t today?' in public," Silver said. - Fish (Oops D:) "I-it's okay, honestly. I-I kn-knew they would be shocked." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "No, no, he does not have to do that to you," Silver said to Felix. - Fish "I-I hope this doesn't change anything, you can look at me as the same person." (Actually though, I don't want to put the plot on a standstill) Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif (I like arguing XD But jut push it whenever you want, because I could stay here for a while :P ) "Well, I don't know who you are," Silver replied. "So...what is your name?" - Fish Calcifer looked blankly at Silver. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Hey, creepy little s**t, go stare somewhere else!" Silver shouted at Calcifer. -Fish "M-my name is Felix." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Nice to meet you, Felix," Silver replied. -Fish "N-nice to meet you too." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Calcifer was crying. "Hey you can't bully others cause they aren't pokemon!" yelled R.S at Silver. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "S-soo, Dialga?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "You killed it," R.S said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Felix frowned (if cyndaquils can do that) "I-I didn't mean to hurt anybody." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "No that's really good!" exclamed R.S. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "But I would never kill anyone!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "This was a mad pokemon," R.S explained. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Caedis entered the town. AmazingCOD (talk) 05:07, July 17, 2014 (UTC) (wow guys, just wow. A lot has happened while I was away...) Sableye got up. Espeon and Umbreon looked at Dialga. "Has he fainted?" Asked Umbreon. Espeon looked over to Felix. "You are braver now, Felix. You are also stronger. We both have become less shy in this meeting!" She cried. "As for you, Sableye." Sableye was speechless. "My name ain't Sableye eet ist Shade Jeweleyesky. " Espeon looked at him, eyebrows dropped. "Whatta you do that for?" Shade's eyes widened. "With the everstone buisness?!" She shouted at him. "I dunno, I am really sorry...As a punishment, I will sell ze repairs and ze jewels at half ze price. Zat gut enough for yar?" He explained this and Espeon nodded. Carbink and Cryogonal came out. "Is everything ok?" Carbink asked. "Yes." Shade said. A line of pokemon piled up. A Roggenrola was first in line and he had his rock on his head replaced. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Aiya? Dialga died you know thanks to Felix here," Grand Doomer said, waking up. Calcifer looked blanky at Silver and then said, "I'm not from this world..." R.S was still exaiming Dialga. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Does it look like I care, firebrat?" Silver said to Calcifer. -Fish "Well done Felix!" Cried Espeon, impressed. Forge, master of the monsters Venomoth fluttered further into the town. "Meanie, I'm an all mighty fire demon!" Calcifer yelled at Silver. "And I'm an all mighty Sphere Doomer," Grand Doomer said, rolling his eyes. R.S looked at Venomoth. "Strange Guy," he thought. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Reall? Cause you look like a little s**t-stain to me," Silver replied. - Fish Buisiness was up and running. Forge, master of the monsters Solosis floated towards Silver. "Etes-vous de Kalos?" XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 18:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The Inkay nodded. "Yes, but I promised myself that I would only speak English here," Silver replied. AmazingCOD (talk) "ah," Solosis replied. "well, what city are you from?" XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 18:26, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The line slowly decreased until it was Espeon's turn. She needed her red jewel shined. She went off after paying Shade some money. It would take them some time for this one. She talked to Umbreon. She was thirsty. It was a hot day, and so she went into the Inn. On the way, she crept behind the store and saw two buckets. One said "Fake jewels" on it and it was almost empty. The other one said "Real value jewels" and was full. She gasped and ran back to Umbreon. "Shade is selling and using fake jewels! He is stealing our own jewels! This is fraud!!" Her voice was almost raised. Umbreon nodded. "But what is your proof?" Espeon told Umbreon to follow her. They crept up to the stand and saw the buckets. Umbreon gasped but the Cryogonal heard him. "Hey Mr Cryogonal, what you doing?" Asked Umbreon. Cryogonal grunted. "I am a girl! My name is Krystal! Get out!!!" She roared and used ice beam and froze the two. Forge, master of the monsters Calcifer noticed that. He ran at Sableye and nailed him to the ground. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Umbreon and Espeon vibrated the ice in an attempt to communicate. Carbon the carbink came along and used power gem at Calcifer. A beam of sparkling gemstones was shot. Krystal also chipped in. She used ice shard on Calcifer. The crowd was roaring now. Forge, master of the monsters Armor walked over to Silver "Um, Hi." He said, feeling a little awkward.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 20:29, July 17, 2014 (UTC) "What is going on out here!' Swanna shouted as she stepped outside. AmazingCOD (talk) 21:19, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Armor looked over at Swanna.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 21:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Calcifer dodged both the attacks and hit Krystal. Grand Doomer brought down Carbon and R.S ran and jumped at shade, gripping his thoart. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Swanna quickly became enraged and summoned a large whilrwind to pull the group apart but not injure them. "Now what is the problem!" she shouted. AmazingCOD (talk) 00:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay